Recuerda
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Porque en estos instantes solo puedes recordar. (Esta historia pertenece al mundo de "Sonríe" y "Finge")


**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece XD

 **Recuerda**

Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos, parece que tu vida últimamente esta infestada de ellos, aunque esto realmente no es una novedad para ti porque nunca has permitido que los momentos vividos se alejen de tu lado desde el instante en que él se fue, porque es la única forma de no sentirte tan sola.

Puedes recordar el preciso instante en el que aquel odio se instalo en lo mas profundo de tu corazón porque fue el día que Rick murió, ese día tu amado murió intentando salvar a alguien que consideraba un gran amigo y con él se fue una parte de ti, aquella buena que te permitía ver el lado bueno de la vida y solo quedo la oscura que te llenaba de veneno las entrañas.

Entonces un buen día buscaste a quien considerabas la causa de todas tus desdichas y para desgracia de ambos lo encontraste, con un nombre y apariencia diferente, triunfando y teniendo una vida de comodidades, a kilómetros se podía notar como él ya no pensaba en Rick ni en las vidas que había destruido por su impulsividad adolescente, lo odiaste aun mas de ser posible.

Estabas a punto de tomar el cuchillo que guardabas celosamente en el bolsillo de tu pantalón cuando la viste, una pequeña chica pelirroja sin mayor atractivo a simple vista que se acercaba a él, ella le sonreía y el castaño la miraba como si fuera la salvación de su vida, así que decidida alejaste la mano del arma que ocultabas porque habías encontrado una forma mas poderosa de llevar a cabo tu venganza.

Recuerdas como después de pensarlo por varias semanas apareciste un día en la casa de quien era considerado el mejor actor de Japón y amenazaste con herir a la joven promesa si él no hacia lo que tú deseabas, al principio Kuon se mostro reticente a seguir tus ordenes pero después de que le mostraras una lista detallada de los horarios de la chica y explicaras que en cualquier momentos del día ella podía sufrir un lamentable accidente; él accedió a todas tus demandas.

Al principio te conformaste con un simple noviazgo pero pronto te diste cuenta que esto no era suficiente, porque Kuon aun era feliz mientras pudiera tener la esperanza de que algún día podía estar al lado de la joven actriz sin ningún impedimento, así que un día le dijiste que se casarían y notaste en sus ojos la necesidad de protestar pero antes de que lo hiciera amenazaste una vez mas y él no dijo nada, porque prefería ser infeliz a que le pasara algo a la pelirroja.

Te hiciste muchos enemigos en el camino, personas que te veían como villana al alejar a Kuon de la persona que amaba, notabas como Yashiro fruncía en ceño cada vez que entrabas a la habitación, pero nunca te importo nada de eso ya que tu único propósito era lograr que Kuon sufriera.

Ya han pasado tres años desde que te volviste la señora Hizuri y notas con felicidad que has logrado tu cometido, el de ojos esmeralda es infeliz, notas como su mirada se esta apagando poco a poco, es casi como si pudieras verte en un espejo, cosa que casi nunca haces porque no te gusta ver en lo que te has convertido.

Hace poco recuerdas como sucedió algo que ni en tus mas locos sueños te hubieras imaginado, Kyoko apareció en la puerta de tu casa un día que Kuon tenia trabajo en otra ciudad y con el corazón en mano te pregunto si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudarlos porque había notado como su senpai era infeliz desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Fue cuando una pequeña parte en lo mas profundo de tu corazón que no sabias siquiera que existía se removió, porque los grandes ojos de la joven que mostraban amor y preocupación por tu esposo te recordaron a los que tuviste alguna vez en un pasado lejano, sentiste compasión por ella que estaba sufriendo a causa de tu venganza pero aun así decidiste no detenerte.

Sin embargo la actriz testaruda no se detuvo en su intento de conseguir que ustedes solucionaran sus problemas matrimoniales para que pudieran ser felices, ella no tenia idea de que eso jamás sucedería.

Pero sobre todo en estos instantes recuerdas el motivo por el que te encuentras en esta situación, tirada en el frio pavimento de una noche de invierno, invitaste a Kyoko a cenar con ustedes y al final de la cena le agradeciste por el esfuerzo que había hecho para que pudieran solucionar sus problemas y feliz de la vida anunciaste que el resultado de su ayuda crecía lentamente en tu vientre, obviamente mentiste ya que Kuon y tú jamás estuvieron juntos.

Entonces la chica ya no pudo ocultar mas su sufrimiento y sus ojos se cristalizaron con dolor, se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y salió corriendo, Kuon no hizo esfuerzo por seguirla ya que aun estaba procesando lo que habías dicho, pero fue solo en esos momentos cuando viste a un puro e inocente corazón ser destrozado por tus palabras que te diste cuenta de lo mucho que habías dañado a esos dos.

No esperaste a que Kuon saliera de su ensoñación y saliste en busca de la actriz para pedirle perdón, querías decirle que todo era mentira porque ella no tenia la culpa de nada y solo cuando terminaste de dañar a esas dos almas enamoradas te diste cuenta de tu error y comprendiste que Rick jamás aprobaría tu forma de actuar.

Desgraciadamente Kyoko iba tan ensimismada en su sufrimiento que no se dio cuenta que al cruzar la calle venia un camión, corriste todo lo que te permitieron tus piernas y lograste aventarla lejos del peligro pero tu no pudiste quitarte, después de eso solo pudiste escuchar el chirrido de unas llantas alejándose del lugar.

Comienzas a tener mucho frio a pesar de estar muy bien abrigada, susurras un pequeño "Lo siento" a la chica que llega llorosa a tu lado y esperas que Kuon pronto le explique el significado, cuando ella menciona al bebe con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan le dices que este nunca existió y solo puedes ver confusión en su mirada, ella posiblemente pronto comprenderá todo pero tu ya no estarás para ser testigo.

Todos los recuerdos de lo que algún día viviste con Rick pasan frente a tus ojos como una vieja película casera, esperas poder verlo en la otra vida porque mas que el odio y la venganza; lo que mas deseas en esta vida es poder estar una vez mas junto a Rick, así que dejándote llevar cierras los ojos.

Fin.

Tenia ganas de escribir una tercera parte de esta historia y pensé que lo mejor era hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Tina espero que no me quedara tan mas.

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (me hacen inmensamente feliz :3)

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
